


Flow

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [138]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Hobbie have an afternoon off and want to enjoy their day. (Follows the same 'verse as Cast).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flow

“Trying to lose your pale skin?” Wes plopped down next to Hobbie with a grunt, and started untying his boots. It was a perfect day, with bright sun overhead and a faint breeze that prevented it from getting too hot. He had come outside as soon as the last briefing was finished and Tycho had finished delaying him, only to find that Hobbie was already sitting outside and waiting for him. They weren’t going fishing again, but it seemed the perfect day for a swim. They each had a bag of gear for their afternoon, which hopefully held all they would need, and Hobbie had raced to his quarters to change out of his uniform already.

Hobbie gave him a long-suffering look, “I already put on the sun-protection, so don’t even start.” He glanced down at the oddly colored sandals that Wes had laying on the ground between them, “Shouldn’t you have done that inside? You don’t want to leave your boots out here do you?”

They were near enough to the hanger entry, so Wes just shrugged, “I can walk them over to my X-wing and they’ll be safe there. You get to drive this time anyway.”

“Alright, I’ll go sign out a vehicle and you can put your boots away. Give me your bag?” Hobbie took both bags of clothes with him and turned to find the officer in charge of the pool of ground vehicles. He charmed the young woman, though she gave him a stern warning about the condition of the vehicle and how it was to be returned, and was holding the keys by the time Wes caught up to him.

“I should have changed here too, but I don’t want to waste any more time. I had off-duty clothes in my bag, with my swimming trunks, so I should be okay.” Wes shrugged and hopped into the open top of the ground car. He fiddled with the music player until he found something he liked and Hobbie just shook his head and sighed, knowing it would be better to put up with the silly pop music than to trust Wes to find anything better.

“I told some of the others that they should come join us later. That new food stand has some really great kebabs.” Hobbie steered them through the gates to the base and upped their speed on the open road. “After swimming, you want to try some?”

“Sure, I’m starved already,” Wes leaned against his door, letting the wind whip his hair around, “Days like this make me almost forget how horrible some of our other bases were. It can’t last though. Pretty soon they’ll assign us to some cramped asteroid or frozen tundra again, just to get back at us for being so good.”

Hobbie laughed, “True, so we’d better go with the flow and enjoy what we have while we have it.”

Wes looked at him skeptically, “Have you been drinking? That sounded too optimistic for you.”

“Nope, and it’s actually pessimistic. Enjoy what you have now because it will probably get worse.” He nodded sagely and passed another ground car on the road, the beach area wasn’t too far from the base, but he didn’t like to waste time in getting there. He just wanted to be sitting in the water and enjoying the sun for a little while before this place was another memory.

“Okay, that makes more sense from you.” Wes laughed as the car took a sharp turn into the parking area for the beach. “Now relax, have fun, and if you manage to laugh this afternoon I’ll even buy the first round later.”

“You’re on. I plan on enjoying myself, even if it is the last thing I do.” Hobbie smiled wryly as he parked near a shade tree, “Which in my case is always possible.”

 


End file.
